


Regras

by carolss



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A primeira regra é que você mente.





	Regras

A primeira regra é que você mente.

Eu odeio muitas coisas sobre você (Eu odeio a sua sanidade. Eu odeio como você consegue ver beleza em todo o universo quando as vezes tudo que parece existir para mim são os tambores incessantes dentro da minha cabeça. Eu odeio a sua moralidade. Eu odeio todas as regras que você cria. Eu odeio cada pessoa que já recebeu um sorriso seu, odeio cada um daqueles que você amou, principalmente aqueles que você amou mais do que eu) , mas não tanto quanto as mentiras.

Você nunca fala a verdade, não para os macacos estúpidos que você leva na TARDIS, nem para mim. Você mente até para você mesmo, você diz que não quer ser um deus, mas já se vê como um. Tão superior aos Timelords, tão superior a humanidade, tão superior ao resto do universo, tão superior a mim.

Você diz para eles que as coisas vão ficar bem e cada um deles acredita nessas palavras.

Você diz para mim que há esperança, que as coisas poderiam mudar, que você se sentiria honrado de viajar pelas estrelas comigo, que as coisas ainda podem ser consertadas. Eu não acredito em você, eu já aprendi as regras.


End file.
